To determine the relationship between sleep state and interictal epileptiform discharges in epilepsy patients as a means to understanding how epileptic activity is facilitated during sleep. Epilepsy patients undergo two nights of continuous monitoring of the sleep EEG. Visual and computerized electroencephalographic measures are used for analysis.